The Next Episode/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the sixth episode of the first season of Euphoria, "The Next Episode". RUE: V.O. Christopher McKay's father demanded excellence. MCKAY: Although she feeds me bread of bitterness, MCKAY: and sinks into my throat her tiger's tooth, MCKAY: stealing my breath of life, I will confess. MCKAY: I love this cultured hell that tests my youth. FREDERICK: However strong you think you are, you are stronger. MCKAY: Her vigor flows like tides into my blood MCKAY: giving me strength erect against her hate, MCKAY: Her bigness sweeps my being... ...like a flood. FREDERICK: Let's go, let's go. MCKAY: Yet, as a rebel fronts a king in state... FREDERICK: There you go. Up, up. MCKAY: I stand within her walls, without a shred MCKAY: of terror, malice, not a word of jeer... FREDERICK: However strong you think you are, you are stronger. MCKAY: Darkly I gaze into the days ahead, MCKAY: and see her might, and grin at wonders there. MCKAY: Beneath the touch of time's unerring hand, MCKAY: like priceless treasures sinking in the sand. FREDERICK: Great work, son. Get some water. Get ready for practice. QUARTERBACK: Ready. Set. Hut. RUE: V.O. As much as he hated his father for the pressure he put on him, he knew it was because he was special, because he had a gift, because he saw something in him that could one day lead to greatness. GUY: Are you kidding me? KID: (mutters) REFEREE: Hey! You're out of the game. FREDERICK: You get emotional, you lose. You get angry, you lose. MCKAY: Dad, he called me... FREDERICK: I don't give a good goddamn. Why do you think he's talking to you in the first place? MCKAY: Because he... FREDERICK: Because he's trying to get a rise out of you. Trying to make you upset, lose focus. That's his game. That's the world's game. They want to push on you, poke on you, see exactly how much you can take. And how much you can take is what will ultimately define you. Because the measure of a man is in how he reacts. MCKAY: How am I supposed to react? FREDERICK: By taking everything you feel, all your frustrations, your anger, your rage, you bottle it up, you take your position, and when that snap comes, you let it explode. QUARTERBACK: Hut! RUE: V.O. The truth was, McKay was shy, but winning gave him confidence. And that confidence was the result of his dad's beliefs. Routine. Routine. Routine. He was recruited to play division one football at the state college, 30 miles from his house. He began to imagine a life in the NFL. FREDERICK: This is it, son. This is it. MCKAY: Yeah. RUE: V.O. He knew he was smarter than most football players, and that he would take the money he earned and invest it wisely. He would use it to build an empire. And then he got to college, and he realized that everyone on the team was as good as him, if not better. He spent all of preseason on the bench. When the offensive coordinator would break down plays, he'd find his mind wandering, trying to do the math on the odds of him going pro. If there were 129 D1 teams, and 85 players per team, that made him one of 10,965. And he realized... OFFENSIVE COORDINATOR: 17-yard game... RUE: V.O. ...he didn't stand a chance of going pro. But at the same time, he started dating Cassie. MCKAY: You are literally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. RUE: V.O. And as stupid as it sounds, he fell in love with her. That's probably what was getting in the way. Cassie is all he ever thought about, and those fucking photos and that fucking video. He just couldn't understand how she could have so little respect for herself. But the thing that really pissed him off was when she'd play dumb about it, like at the carnival. CASSIE: What have I done, McKay? MCKAY: It's not like it's that big of a fucking secret, Cassie. RUE: V.O. I mean, even her mother said it. SUZE: I tell you, it's not easy to hold her attention. Like mother, like daughter. RUE: V.O. But he also liked the way she made him feel. And he liked the way she dressed, to a certain point. But it's not like he would say anything, he wasn't that possessive. And he liked how she'd walk in the room, and every guy would turn their head. DANIEL: Hey. RUE: V.O. That's what made it fun. CASSIE: Hey. DANIEL: I've seen you around, but I don't think we've met. I'm Daniel. CASSIE: Nice to meet you, Daniel. I'm Cassie. RUE: V.O. They were jealous of him, because she was his. RUE: V.O. Every time I feel good, I think it'll last forever. RUE: Wow. (chuckles) Um... You... You look... fucking amazing. JULES: Thank you. I don't really feel it, but... you know. RUE: V.O. But it doesn't. RUE: Um, you smell like alcohol. JULES: Uh, I mean, it's Halloween, right? RUE: Right. (sighs) Yeah. RUE: V.O. Daniel was throwing a party. CASSIE: You Ted Bundy? DANIEL: You're Alabama Worley. CASSIE: Yes, I am. RUE: V.O. Cassie was very proud of her costume. In fact, she had worn it last night, too. SUZE: Holy smokes! Look at you! Wow! Isn't Halloween tomorrow, hon? CASSIE: At college, they have Halloween parties all weekend, Mom. SUZE: Oh. Aw, sweetie, you look so beautiful. CASSIE: I'm Alabama Worley. From True Romance? MCKAY: Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, Cass.; I feel like if we go to this party and you're dressed like that, I ain't gonna ever hear the end of it. CASSIE: In, like, a good way or a bad way? MCKAY: In a bad way. CASSIE: Okay, so what do you want me to do about it? CASSIE: This isn't even a real costume, okay? MCKAY: Yeah, it is! What's wrong with a football player? GIRL: Woo! Welcome to Sig Pi Nu, bitches! DANIEL: Straight up. That's the coolest Halloween costume I've ever seen. CASSIE: Thanks, Daniel. DANIEL: I love the scene where they fuck in the telephone booth. CASSIE: Me too. KAT: Ted Bundy was taller. DANIEL: So? RUE: V.O. Kat's parents were out of town for the weekend, which was good, because it gave her the freedom to focus on the important things... expanding her empire, and collecting her motherfucking bag. KAT: You're so fucking worthless. RUE: V.O. She now had four men that she cammed with on a regular basis. All of whom she affectionately referred to as her "pay pigs." KAT: Let me see you oink, piggy. MAN #1: Oink, oink! MAN #2: (SNORTING) MAN #3: Weeeee! MAN #4: (OINKING) KAT: My dream in life is to bankrupt you. RUE: V.O. She was a getting a number of incoming requests for cam sessions, most of which she turned down. And then, last night... MASTERSADE99: text $300 for 30 min? KAT: text no thanks. MASTERSADE99: text money is no issue. KAT: text still not interested MASTERSADE99: text still not interested? RUE: Wow, you look fuckin' cool. JULES: Wow. KAT: It's, like, whatever. I think I'm gonna get really fucked up tonight. JULES: Mm. Same. KAT: (chuckling) Cool. RUE: V.O. The only other time I'd ever seen Jules drink was the night of McKay's party. It's not like I'm a drag and want everyone to be sober around me. It's just, something felt off. KAT: Tequila makes me aggressive. JULES: Ugh. Tequila makes me want to dance. RUE: I, uh, I once took, like, ten Vicodin, and drank an entire thing of tequila, and then, I, like, blacked out for three days. But while I was blacked out, I, like, still went to school and did homework and shit. It was really weird. KAT: Well, let's not do that tonight. RUE: Uh, I won't. I'm... I'm clean, so we're good. (chuckles) JULES: Wait a minute. I was supposed to be your chaperone. But now I'm drunk. RUE: I don't, like, actually need a chaperone. JULES: Oops. RUE: Um, where's Lexi? KAT: Uh, she's... kind of hard to miss. LEXI: I'm Bob Ross. The painter from PBS? SUZE: Hey, creepy. The whole point of Halloween is to look attractive. LEXI: No, it's not. SUZE: Oh, really? You do me a favor and you count how many girlfriends of yours are dressed up like 50-year-old men. Report back to me. CASSIE: Is it too much? RUE: No. JULES: Absolutely not. KAT: Wow. RUE: V.O. You know when you're with someone and things just aren't right? But you're afraid to ask, because the answer might be worse than the feeling right now. CASSIE: Wait, did you guys hear about Nate? KAT: No. RUE: V.O. Nate had been temporarily expelled. CAL: Nate, if you're innocent, you act innocent. You walk in here with your head held high. CAL: Michael, good to see you. MICHAEL: Good to see you, too, Cal. CAL: How are you? MICHAEL: Good, good. CAL: Booth in back? MICHAEL:'''Yeah, yeah. One second. Let me... Let me check on that for you. '''CAL: You gonna get the mac and mash? AARON: Yeah, probably. CAL: What about you? Mac and mash? NATE: No, I'll probably just have the broccoli. CAL: Broccoli, right, with the garlic. Yeah, that's a good dish. MARSHA: I wonder what's taking him so long? TIM: Good to see you, Cal. CAL: Tim, likewise. TIM: Yeah. Listen, um... Come here. I don't want to make a big to-do, because I know you're here with your family and everything, but the situation with your son, it's just... A lot of people are talking, and... CAL: He's innocent, Tim. He didn't do it. TIM: I know. I know. It's just, with him here and at this time, it's just... TIM: Look, if you want to wait in the car, I'll get your order to go. CAL: Hmm. I'm gonna remember this. Have a nice night. NATE: I told you it was a stupid idea. RUE: V.O. At first, Nate spent most of his days in bed. Then he decided to spend his days driving around aimlessly. Sometimes he'd check in on Maddy. Sometimes he'd check in on Jules. Or watch her house at night. He met Maddy every Friday night at the motel. He looked forward to it every week. Maddy always made him feel better. MADDY: Get your fucking finger out of my face. NATE: ...fucking one time. MADDY: Let me talk. RUE: V.O. And in turn, he made Maddy feel better. NATE: Do you think it's always gonna be like this? MADDY: I don't know. I feel like you need a plan. LEXI: Is she okay? RUE: I don't know. LEXI: Does she normally drink? RUE: No. LEXI: Something's definitely going on. This must be weird. RUE: What? LEXI: Like, being a teenager, but not really being able to do teenager stuff. RUE: Yeah, well, when I'm an adult, I won't be able to do adult things, either. LEXI: Is that Gia? RUE: You gotta be fucking joking. GIA: What are you doing here? RUE: What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here? TROY: Getting lit. RUE: I'll deal with your ass later. Get up. TROY: What? RUE: I said get the fuck up. CASSIE: text i kmow ure probly upset abut ast nigbt CASSIE: text but idc. CASSIE: text i jist wsh youd talkto me CASSIE: text abott it. MCKAY: text You sound drunk. CASSIE: Fuck you. RUE: Now let me just be real straight with you. You ever been to rehab, Roy? TROY: No, I'm Troy. I'm... RUE: Roy, Troy. I don't give a fuck. I said have you ever been to rehab? TROY: No. RUE: Well, in rehab, there are some real fucked-up motherfuckers. We're talking people who are on the hook for armed robbery, attempted murder, real fucked-up shit. Hardcore motherfuckers. LEXI: It's true. I went once. It was scary. RUE: You know what happens when you spend an extended amount of time in rehab? You tend to make friends with those hardcore motherfuckers. So let me be very clear with you. If you so much as go past first base with my little sister, or try to get her high again, I will call Omar, I will call Marlo. I will call Avon, I will call Brother Mouzone, I will call fuckin' Bodie, and I will call fucking Stringer. And I will have these motherfuckers standing outside of your front lawn. Do you hear me? LEXI: Or even Wee-bey. RUE: A hundred percent. Do you know what kind of people these are? These are the kind of people who will strip you fucking naked, and go to work on you with a pair of pliers and a blowtorch. Do you hear me? LEXI: Rue, I think he understands. RUE: I don't think he understands. LEXI: Tell her you understand. TROY: I understand. RUE: There you go. Now go in there, tell my little sister she looks nice. TROY: Gia, I think you look really nice tonight. GIA: Really? TROY: Yeah, really. Uh, you want a drink or anything or something to eat? They got fruit punch, you know, if you're thirsty. ETHAN: I'm, like, a street vampire. KAT: I can see that. ETHAN: Yeah. Um, you dressed as a slutty nun? KAT: I'm Thana from Ms. 45. ETHAN: Huh. Nice. Um, what's that? KAT: It's a movie about this mute seamstress, who gets brutally raped at gunpoint. And at the end, she puts on a nun costume, goes to a Halloween party and shoots everybody. ETHAN: That's cool. KAT: Yeah, you should watch it. ETHAN: Um, can I ask you a question? KAT: Sure. ETHAN: Um... like, um... What happened the night of the carnival? 'Cause I feel like it felt like we were, like, having a lot of fun when we were, like, hanging out. And then you just kind of, like, disappeared. KAT: What is, like, your weird fascination with me? I don't get it. ETHAN: What? I don't have a weird fascination with you. KAT: Okay. Say we hung out that night. And then what? ETHAN: Um... I... I don't know. And then we would, like, hang out again. KAT: Ethan, why would we hang out again? ETHAN: 'Cause we, like, enjoyed hanging out? KAT: Ethan, if you want me to suck your dick or fuck you, just say it, but... stop acting like we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, because the chances of that happening are, like, literally zero. GUY: Thanks, bro. FEZCO: Hey, what's up, kid? RUE: Hey, man. Uh, look I owe you an apology. FEZCO: Nah, come on, now. We're good. RUE: Bro, man. I, um... I said some really fucked up shit I didn't mean. FEZCO: Listen, Rue. You a drug addict. I don't take nothin' a drug addict says personally. 'Cause I don't believe nothin' a drug addict say. I love you, I hate you. You the best. Go fuck yourself. It's all the same shit. You know what I'm sayin'? Y'all just lookin' for a angle in. RUE: Yeah, I know, but... As your friend, I need you to know that I'm sorry. And I love you. FEZCO: I love you, too, kid. RUE: And thank you for not... selling me drugs. FEZCO: As your friend, I got you. You sober? RUE: (exhales) Yeah. FEZCO: And how's that? RUE: You know, it's weird. I've been fucked up so long that it kind of feels like a new drug. FEZCO: I feel you. RUE: The highs are high. But the, uh... The lows are low. RUE: V.O. The truth was, Cassie and McKay were in a really weird place. MCKAY: You gonna stay mad? You think you can stay mad. You can't stay mad at me. Look at this face. FRAT GUY: McGay! FRAT GUY: Get him! CASSIE: Stop! Oh, fuck! Stop! Stop! Get off of him! Stop! FRAT GUY: Fuck me, McKay! FRAT GUYS (CHANTING): McGay! McGay! McGay! McGay! CASSIE: Get the fuck off of him! Stop it! Stop! FRAT GUY: Oh, fuck me, McGay, yeah! Woo! FRAT GUY: Sig Pi Nu, bitch! CASSIE: (breathing heavily) Babe? CASSIE: text he just like started crying. I felt so bad. LEXI: text where is he now? CASSIE: Hey. Are you okay? MCKAY: I'm good. CASSIE: I can't believe they did that to you, McKay. It was so fucked up... MCKAY: Cassie, it's all good. It's not that big of a deal. Why do you have your shirt on? CASSIE: I don't know, McKay, like... eight guys just came in here and it was really fucked up and weird. MCKAY: So do you not want to have sex anymore? CASSIE: No, I mean... I mean, I guess. Of course. MCKAY: Well, then, get undressed. CASSIE: Do you want me to put it in my mouth? MCKAY: Just give me a second. Hold on. KAT: What are you doing? FEZCO: Yo, ain't that your homegirl right there? KAT: What's your number? ETHAN: What? KAT: How many people have you had sex with? ETHAN: Like, um, like, sex-sex? KAT: (chuckles) Yeah, sex-sex. ETHAN: Um... KAT: Oh. Holy shit, you're a fucking virgin, aren't you? ETHAN: I mean, uh... KAT: Is that why you wanna fuck me? ETHAN: What? No, no. No. That's not... KAT: So... So you don't... ETHAN: No, I mean, I mean, I... KAT: You do or you don't want to fuck me, Ethan? ETHAN: I do want to fuck you. KAT: Well, I don't fuck virgins. ETHAN: Really? KAT: Yeah. ETHAN: Oh. Why? KAT: 'Cause, they just, get too emotionally attached. Plus, they're too shy. I like to fuck people who know how to fuck. ETHAN: You're, like, soaking. KAT: What are you doing? Oh. (gasps) Oh! ETHAN: Does that feel good? KAT: Yeah, yeah. Oh, right there. Wait. RUE: Jules, what are you doing? JULES: Although I joy in thee, JULES: I have no joy in this contract tonight. RUE: What are you talking about? I don't know what that means. JULES: It's too rash. Too unadvised. Too sudden. JULES: Too like the light in which thou doth cease to breathe. RUE: Jules, you're drunk, okay? And you sound like an idiot. Can you please get out of the pool? JULES: Ere one can say 'it lightens'. Sweet, good night! JULES: This bud of love by summer's ripening breath JULES: May prove a beauteous flower when we next meet. RUE: V.O. And maybe Ali was right about Jules. 'Cause this doesn't feel good. RUE: Stop, okay. Can you stop? Stop. Stop. S-Stop, stop. Jules- RUE: V.O. I just wish she'd told me about last night. JULES: What do you want? NATE: I need something from you. JULES: Nate, why would I do a single thing for you? NATE: 'Cause I'll put you in jail. Or on a sex offender registry. I mean, it's your choice. I don't want to force you to do anything. JOCK: Yo, Stingray McKay. MCKAY: What's up, man? JOCK: What's up, man? MCKAY: Have you seen Cassie? JOCK: Yeah. I think she's dancing. CASSIE: Um... Daniel, I can't. DANIEL: But I'm dying to fuck you. CASSIE: I know, but we can't. DANIEL: Why? CASSIE: 'Cause I'd feel really guilty about it. DANIEL: But I wouldn't. MCKAY: text hey, where you at? CASSIE: All right. Wait. DANIEL: You're not turned on? CASSIE: It's not about that. DANIEL: So we can't have sex? CASSIE: No. DANIEL: But I can kiss you. DANIEL: Can I feel you up? CASSIE: (whispers) No. DANIEL: So I can't do that. And I can't finger you. CASSIE: Um-mm. DANIEL: But feel how hard my dick is. Come on. You have no idea how much it hurts. Like, it's so fucking painful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Has anyone ever told you that? MCKAY: Oh. Sorry, go ahead. GIRL: Hey, close the door! LEXI: Hey! MCKAY: Lex. (chuckles) What's up? Have you seen your sister? LEXI: Oh, she went home a while ago. MCKAY: All right, yeah, 'cause she's not answering my phone calls right now. LEXI: Oh, she's probably sleeping. MCKAY: All right, well, when you see her, can you tell her to give me a call? LEXI: Yeah, definitely. MCKAY: Okay. Thank you. Hey. Aren't you, uh, supposed to be that painter guy from PBS? LEXI: Yeah, Bob Ross. MCKAY: Bob Ross. That's funny. LEXI: Thank you. CASSIE: Daniel, come on. DANIEL: Cassie. Look. I really like you. I wouldn't tell anyone. CASSIE: I know. DANIEL: Okay. So no one will know. CASSIE: Daniel, I'm... I feel really drunk. I should just go home. DANIEL: What, are you joking? CASSIE: No. I'm sorry. DANIEL: Sorry for what? (scoffs) DANIEL: Who the fuck do you think you are? CASSIE: What? DANIEL: Well, this is literally the second time you've done this to me. So, if we're not gonna fuck then what are we doing? CASSIE: Are you being serious? DANIEL: You think I'm here because I'm interested in you? In what you have to say? Or what you think about things, as if you're so fucking interesting? Fuck, are you dumb. You came on to me, remember? And ever since then, you show up, you lead me on, and then you whine about your fucking boyfriend. Like, every time you start talking, I think to myself, who the fuck does this girl think she is? You are so fucking boring. Hey. I'm gonna be honest with you, because no one else will. Any guy who says he's interested in you beyond just fucking you, is full of shit. So good luck with your boyfriend. Wow. You're crying now. What else is new? KAT: What? ETHAN: Uh, I, uh... I just gotta go... I gotta use the bathroom. KAT: All right. Okay. ETHAN: (sighs) Fuck. (whispers) Shit. Fucking... Fucking idiot. Goddamn it. GIRL: What the fuck? LEXI: Rue? Rue? Rue. What happened? RUE: Um, I'm a burden. LEXI: What? RUE: Yeah. Um, I'm sor... I'm just... I'm a burden, and it is what it is, and it's embarrassing, and it's stupid, but, um, it's true. So, I'm sorry. LEXI: No, don't say that. You're not a burden. JULES: Rue! What's wrong? LEXI: I think we're gonna head out. JULES: No. No, it's just 'cause you're not dancing with me. RUE: That's not it, Jules. LEXI: Jules, you're soaking wet, and really drunk. JULES: You're dry. And dressed like Bob Ross. LEXI: Okay, I think we're gonna go. JULES: Don't be fucking boring. This whole town is so fucking boring. I don't care. RUE: Uh, would you like to go with us, Jules? RUE: Okay, well, then, how are you gonna get home? JULES: I don't know. And I don't care. LEXI: Okay, let's go. RUE: I can't... I can't fucking leave her. CASSIE: Fuck. MCKAY: My whole life, I've been working towards this one thing. Going pro. Being the greatest. And for as long as I can remember, I thought that was actually possible. Then I get to school, and... I look around, everyone's good. Like really, really good. I don't know, Dad. I'm not the best. I know if I'm not the best, there's no way I'm getting drafted. I don't know what to do, Dad. FREDERICK: It's all in your head. You let doubt creep in, you're done. NATE: Morning, Tyler. TYLER: Fuck. Oh, God. NATE: Sit down, Tyler. TYLER: Please, man. Please don't fucking hurt me again. Please. NATE: Tyler, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're in a fucking neck brace. Just sit down. I want to have a mature conversation. Come on. TYLER: About what? NATE: Your options. It's okay. Sit. TYLER: What are my options? NATE: Not good, man. But one's better than the other. TYLER: Oh, fuck. Please, dude. I-I was in the hospital for, like, seven days. I-I... My retina detached, and I can't... I can't see, and, and... (sighs) I get migraines constantly, and I can barely breathe through my nose... NATE: Tyler. Tyler. I don't care. I need you to take a breath. Relax. I need you to go in your room and put some clothes on. Then I need you to get in your car and drive down to the East Highland police station. You're gonna walk up to the receptionist, and you're gonna tell her that you'd like to confess to a crime. TYLER: What crime? NATE: The second night of the carnival, you ran into Madeline Perez, who's a junior at East Highland High. You'd been stalking her since she turned down your sexual advances. You confronted her and asked her why she'd been ignoring you. She said it was because she had a boyfriend. You became enraged, and you choked her. TYLER: What's my other option? NATE: Well, I mean, go about your day. But, at some point, Madeline Perez is gonna go down to the East Highland police station. She's gonna walk up to the receptionist. She's gonna say that she'd like to report a crime. TYLER: What crime? On the weekend before school started, she went to a party. She got intoxicated. She was raped in the swimming pool by a 22-year-old college student named Tyler Clarkson. Who, on the second night of the carnival assaulted and raped her again. TYLER: You cannot prove that I was at the carnival. NATE: You sure about that? TYLER: Yeah. 'Cause I was here. NATE: Here. Alone? TYLER: I'm not gonna confess to a crime that I didn't do. NATE: Then we'll make you confess to one that you did. Either way, it doesn't fucking matter. RECEPTIONIST: Can I help you? TYLER: Yes. I'm here to confess to a crime. DETECTIVE RILEY: Do you recognize that man? MADDY: Yes. He's the guy who assaulted me the night of the carnival. DETECTIVE RILEY: Something about this whole thing just... I don't know. It just feels odd. GUY: Riley, we got a girl in 202 who says she witnessed the Perez assault. JULES: I was walking to the bathroom. And, uh... I saw this guy yelling at this girl, behind one of the trailers. And, I kind of, like, stopped and looked for a second. And then he grabbed her by the neck and kind of, like... pushed her up against the side of the trailer. And then I immediately recognized that it was Maddy. And I knew... I knew the guy's face from somewhere. I just... couldn't, like, place it. Uh, and then... Last night, I realized where I knew him from. And, uh, he's the guy that hooked up with Maddy the night of McKay's party. DETECTIVE RILEY: Did anyone coerce you into making this statement today? JULES: No. DETECTIVE RILEY: And you realize that filing a false police report or making false statements to the police impeding a criminal investigation is a very serious crime, punishable by up to seven years in prison. JULES: I do. DETECTIVE RILEY: I'll ask you one more time. Are you telling us the truth? RECEPTIONIST: Happy Halloween. CROWD: (chanting) Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! END OF EPISODE SIX: THE NEXT EPISODE ← '03 Bonnie and Clyde/Transcript The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed/Transcript → Category:Transcripts